The Truth within your Heart and Soul
by vampire1 werewolf2 pixie3
Summary: Gemma has made up her mind on who she wants to be with. all she as to do is tell him, and hopefully he feels the same way. But when something happens Gemma feels like she has no alternitive except to...
1. Chapter 1

"Gemma... wait," his voice comes from behind me. He wants me to stop walking, should I? Yes, I stop walking. No! I can't, I don't want to go back to him. What is he even doing here? He is not the one that I… that I what? What is it? Is it love? Yes, it is love. Then why am I not moving? Come on Gemma keep walking you don't love him. Too late he's grabbing my waist, begging me to turn around. He starts kissing my neck, kissing me until he reaches my ear.

"Just forget about him, he won't want you after he watches this. He looks at us right now, he watches as you let me kiss you, how you don't pull away," he whispers.

He starts kissing me again, and I feel his hand go down my hip and suddenly I am aware of what's happening, so I turn around. He smiles and is about to kiss me again when I slap him, hard across the face. My hand hurts but I don't care I start running.

His voice echoes behind me, "He won't take you back!"

I ignore him, and keep running. I have to find my love. Where is he? If he really was watching then he must of seen me slap him. Please, I have to find him, I have to tell him what I was too scared to tell him before. I'm in the woods behind the school; I stop to catch my breath.

"Please…" I whisper, "Where are you?"

"Looking for me?" His voice comes from behind a tree.

I smile, "Kartik…" I turn to see him come out from behind the tree, his eyes are dark with anger, confusion, and sadness. "I…" He cuts me off before I can finish speaking,

"No Gemma, its fine, I understand. He is a respected English man, and your grandmother would be so happy for you. Forgive me Miss Doyle for wasting your time." His voice cracks at the last part



He turns to leave but for once I'm faster, grabbing his arm and holding him as strong as I can, "Won't you even let me explain? Please I want to tell you that I…" He cuts me off, again,

"That's the second time you let him do that!" He raises his voice high but its not yelling yet.

"I don't know why, but I am sorry. Kartik I…" Come on Gemma, just say it, you have to tell  
him, he has to know. "Kartik I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. I look out the window and I see the sun shinning brighter than ever. It's still too early to get dressed for class and Ann is still sound asleep, snoring. I think about what happened last night. It didn't seem real to me. Like it was something from a book.

I start to smile as I remember how Kartik came toward me, his face so perfect under the moonlight. He grabbed me around my waist hard, but the pain was nothing I couldn't handle. His hands were so tight around me I couldn't help but feel safe. He stared into my eyes as if he wasn't sure I was telling him the truth. I was sure. I loved him. I did and no one could make me forget that.

I stared back at him, hoping to get some sort of response out of him. The silence grew more and I hoped that it wasn't a mistake telling him how I feel. He did feel the same way, right? He had to, why else would he struggle so hard to keep me safe and alive. Why else would there have been pain in his eyes, after I sealed the realms to myself, when I told him all I wanted from him was his alliance with the new Order?

I looked into his eyes again and couldn't tell what they were saying. But then I felt pure joy run through me when he smiled and kissed me. I had been dreaming about the next time we would kiss for so long, and it finally came. I wrapped my hands around his neck, one hand sliding up to his hair, holding tight and pushing myself closer to him. His hands were on my back; I could feel them slide down to my lower back, close to my hip. I knew it was improper for me to kiss him and let his hands slide down my back that low. But I honestly didn't care.

He moved his lips away from mine, and I saw the smile on his face get bigger. My smile was just as big. With one of his hands he brushed a piece of my hair, that had fallen out of its place, back behind my ear.

"I love you Gemma." He said it. He loves me. I smiled. He leaned down to kiss me again.



He was kissing my neck when he whispered, "Gemma…my Gemma." I smiled, 'his Gemma' I liked the sound of that.

That was all I remember of last night. Today is a good day. And nothing can bring me down today. I look out the window and there is a piece of paper taped to it. I smile, him and his notes. I get up and to see what the note says. As I get out of bed I can see that Ann has stopped snoring, which means she will be awake in the next few minutes. I open the note and read, "Gemma, meet me in the caves tonight at midnight." Yes today is a really good day. And tonight will be even better.

"Gemma what are you doing?" Ann's voice comes from her bed.

I turn and smile at her. "Good morning Ann, is it not just a lovely day?"

At breakfast, I can't stop smiling. I'm having a really good day. Maybe it's only good because of last night.  
Last night was perfect. Well most of it.

I stop smiling when one of the maids comes in and says, "Pardon me miss, but there is a Simon Middleton at the door requesting permission to speak with Miss Doyle."

This cant be happening. Cant he take a hint? I don't want him.

"Well don't keep him waiting, Gemma dear. Go see what he wants." Mrs. Nightwing, like everyone else, has no idea why I turned him down. And with this visit she probably thinks I changed my mind. I get up from the table and go to where Simon is standing next to the front door.

Mrs. Nightwing is right behind me, "Why don't you two go for a walk in the garden, I'll send Alisa to escort you."



Alisa is one of the maids here at Spence and I've grown to like her. She's very quiet, like me. I just hope this day won't get worse.

I'm missing my morning classes, and unlike Mrs. Nightwing, I'm not happy about it. Simon keeps trying to talk to me but all I do is smile and nod. I'm not expecting anything to happen because Alisa is right behind us, watching to make sure I'm behaving ladylike. But she's called back into the school, leaving me and Simon alone. I thought he was going to try and do something like he did last night, what he says catches me off guard though.

"Do know Gemma, that I know about you and that guy. What's his name? Oh yes, Kartik..."

I stop and turn to glare at him. I don't know what to say. How could he possibly know? And what is he going to do with the information...

"Relax Gemma, I wont say anything. But I would really like it if you stopped seeing him once we  
get married."

Wait, what? Married to him? Oh hell no. "What the hell are you talking about? I am not going to marry you, so stop asking."

He just smiles, "Well that's were you're wrong, dear." He grabs my hand and pulls me, to keep us walking. I yank my hand away from his, but keep walking. I have to find out what he is talking about. How am I wrong?

"You see Gemma, I was having tea with my mother and your grandmother the other day, and was telling them how you would be so happy if no one knew about our wedding. So we got to talking and we are now secretly engaged, and you will marry me, and stop seeing Kartik. If you don't agree, than your 

whole life will be ruined. I am a very powerful man Gemma, and I come from a very rich family. I can and I will make you marry me." He grabs my hand again and kisses it. "I'll see you soon Mrs. Middleton."

Want him to leave buit he doesn't. he stays right there still holding my hand.

I feel like I am going to be sick. This cannot be happening. Oh God! NO!


	3. Chapter 3

I look into his eyes and there is nothing but determination in them. He is determined to make me his wife, no matter what I try to say or do. I know he is right. He is a very rich and powerful man and I can tell by the look in his eyes that I simply can't deny him like I did before. Dammit!

"Gemma, by the look in your eyes I can see that you, my dear, have run out of ideas."

He looks down at me with the biggest smile on his face and puts a hand on the lower part of my back as he whispers in my ear, "Now let me show you how a real kiss is supposed to be, and I bet I could do it better than that filthy Indian."

He leans down, wanting to kiss me, so I do the only thing I can think of. I lift up my skirt and kick him hard in his sensitive area. Then push him to the ground, which isn't difficult because of how hard I kicked him.

I run to the only place I can think of. I don't care if it is the middle of the day, or about the looks I get from the gypsies as I enter their camp grounds, I go straight to the back where Katrik's tent is.  
I'm out of breath when I enter his tent. By the look in his eyes I can tell he iss shocked, surprised, but really happy to see me.

"Gemma, what are you doing here in the middle of the day? If people see you here with me…" he trails off. I can tell he's just concerned. But I don't care what people are going think. I just smile at his beautiful face, wrapping my hands around his neck and giving him a hug. God he smells so good! He puts one arm around my waist and with the other he lifts my chin so he can see into my eyes.

"Gemma, my love. What happened?"

"Well…" I hesitate, I should just tell him, he might be able to help. I hope so! I take a deep a breath and tell him, "Ok… I will tell you the short version: Simon is going to make me marry him."

I can feel him go stiff, and with that he gently pushes me away and crawls out of the tent. 'Ok,' I said in 

my head. 'That went well.' I climbed out of the tent and followed him to the river.

He was leaning against a tree when I grab his hand and put it behind my waist. He laughed a small laugh and pulls me into a tight hug. I smile as he places a small kiss on my forehead.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him as I lean into him.

"How exactly is he going to make you marry him?" He asks instead of answering my question.

I sighed, getting out of his arms to sit on the grass. " I don't know," I said as he came to sit next to me and grabs my hand. "All he said was that he is very rich and powerful man, and he will make me his wife." I have a disgusted look on my face as I say it.

"Well…" Katrik hesitates. "He is very rich. And considering his father is Rakashana, he might just make you marry him." His voice is full of contempt and sadness as he says this.

I lean into him, putting my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and tightens his grip on me.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him again.

"You, my love, are going to go back to Spence before someone sees you."

I start to protest, but before I can though his lips are on mine. I move in front of him so we're sitting face to face, but I'm on his lap. I put my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Not caring that it's 'improper' of me. He smiles under my lips, and carries on kissing me. This time, however, it's a much rougher kiss. To soon, he gently pushes me away.

"Then…" he continues, a little out of breath,  


"Tonight when you meet me in the caves, we are going to try and think of something to fix this mess."

He gets up, and pulls me to my feet. We walk hand in hand back toward the school. When I can see Spence coming into view, I push Katrik against a tree and start kissing him. I'm at his neck, I move my lips to his beautiful lips, but he moves his head. Leaning down and starting to kiss my neck. The next thing I know he's the one pinning me against the tree, kissing my neck and moving slowly to my ear. I find myself closing my eyes to the pleasure of his lips on me.

When he reaches my ear, I shiver as he whispers in my ear, "I love you, Gemma."

He kisses my cheek and is about to kiss my lips when we hear a voice from behind us.

"Gemma!"

I jump at the sound of Felicity's voice. Kartik growls, very softly, and slowly backs away from me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Worthington," Kartik smiles at her.

She smiles back, "Umm…hi" she looks to me and says, "Um…Gemma, Ann and I have to talk to you, so when your done…meet us in your room."

I smile at her, "Ok Fee, I'll be there in a little bit."

She waves to me and Kartik then turns to leave. Kartik comes back to my side, picking up my hand and kissing it, "I'll see you tonight my love."

He turns and walks back into the woods. I sigh, 'until tonight.' I turn and head back to Spence.


	4. Chapter 4 AUTHERS NOTE

Hey guys!

I wanna thank all of you that review my storys and wait for me to post a NEW chapter! I am sorry that my updates are to slow. But I am working on other projects write now and my mind isnt really all there for gemma and katrik. But do not worry, my mind is getting back to them and hopefully my computer will let me post the next chapter up soon…

So thanks again for all the people who read and like my story!!

Sincerely,

Your VAMPIRE1 WEREWOLF2 PIXIE3


End file.
